


Tis the Season

by fairlight_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlight_rose/pseuds/fairlight_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays can be rough on the spirit. For the Boy Who Lived they start out bad, get better, then a lot worse.  George saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis the Season

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I making any money from this. I'm only borrowing the ideas for my own amusement and hopefully providing a moment of entertainment for others.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holidays were always a little rough on the Boy now Man Who Lived. His early childhood had been spent watching Dudley receive present after present while he received insults and extra chores. His adolescent years had been better as he often spent the Holidays at the Weasley's but he was still an outsider; no matter how hard they tried to make him feel welcome.

Harry had thought that his first Christmas married to Ginny was going to be a truly fantastic holiday. He finally belonged somewhere, to someone. Hermione had ruined that for him. She could have waited until after Christmas but instead she showed up on his doorstep Christmas Eve with the photos that destroyed his hope for happiness. Ginny kissing Draco, Ginny on her knees, Ginny naked and wrapped around Draco.

Hermione had apologized, said that she wished she didn't have to show him but he could see the silent I told you so in her eyes. Hermione always had to be right, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it she was always so damn smug about it.

He spent the next few Christmases working. Frankly, he'd rather pick up shifts so that the Aurors who had families waiting for them could enjoy the holiday instead of sitting at home alone or taking up Molly's invitation to come to the Weasley family festivities. He wouldn't have been able to handle it if Ginny and Draco made an appearance.

This year Harry had planned to work through the holiday but a Backfiring Jinx had left him unfit for duty. He tried to convince the healers that he would be fine to at least stay on desk duty but was firmly told that he would not be returning to work for at least two weeks.

Come Christmas Eve, Harry had already politely turned down multiple offers from Molly, Ron, Hermione and even Charlie to join them for Christmas. So when he heard the tentative knock on his door he answered fully prepared to send whichever pesky Weasley it was away. His refusal died on his lips when he saw George standing on his door step looking uncomfortable.

George was the one Weasley that he hadn't expected to hear from. He had lost as much or more than Harry to the war and to life. George had lost his twin and father to the war. His young wife Angelina and their unborn twins had died in childbirth. Every time Harry had seen George in the passing years it seemed that a new sorrow was plaguing the man who had once been so full of life.

George met his questioning gaze and responded "I thought we could not celebrate together." And for the first time in years Harry welcomed someone in his home and his heart.


End file.
